Doble vida
by JocelinSnape
Summary: Severus Snape tiene un secreto es un famoso actor, modelo y cantante hijo adoptivo de una de las más famosas familias del mundo muggle dueña de una gran empresa de diseño llamada magic essence.
1. sinopsis

Severus Snape tiene un secreto es un famoso actor, modelo y cantante hijo adoptivo de una de las más famosas familias del mundo muggle dueña de una gran empresa de diseño llamada magic essence.

¿Qué pasa cuando su secreto se vea amenazado con salir a la luz?

Sirius Black todo un rompe corazones es uno de los encargados en hacerle la vida imposible a severus, por una broma él y sus amigos se verán obligados a trabajar con snape en clases.

Sirius empezará a conocer más a severus y lo verá con otros ojos pero su orgullo no lo dejara cambiar su actitud para con severus.

Qué pasará cuando los padres de Severus y Jessica extiendan el negocio llevando el diseño de modas muggle hasta el mundo mágico, Severus sabe que algún día su secreto podría salir a la luz pero no contaba que ese día estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

¿Cómo tomarán los alumnos de Hogwarts que el rarito de la casa de Slytherin es en realidad un modelo?  
¿Qué problemas tendrá severus cuando un excéntrico maestro llegue al castillo?

¿Cómo podrá Severus aguantar los indirectos celos de Black?

¿Y quien es ese excéntrico maestro que ha llegado al castillo?

Muchas de estas preguntas y más se resolverán pronto


	2. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Severus Tobías Snape Prince mejor conocido como Snivellus para mis compañeros y ese grupito fastidioso de Gryffindors , en Hogwarts soy el rarito obsesionado con las artes oscuras y la burla de los Merodeadores tengo pocos amigos mejor dicho compañeros ya que a la única que le di mi amistad ya no está a mi lado y solo por un error mío que por mas disculpas que le pedí no me perdono, pero gracias a esa amistad rota un día conocí a Jessica Delevingne y nos hicimos mejores amigos al grado que vivimos juntos siendo menores de edad ya que sus padres al enterarse de cómo vivía en la casa de mis padres, los Delevingne obligaron a mis padres a darles mi custodia, Jessica y yo nos tratamos como hermanos aún que en ocasiones parezcamos algo más, estoy muy agradecido con los Delevingne tanto que cuando me pidieron trabajar en su compañía de modelaje acepte aunque tarde un poco en aceptar ya que mi bajo autoestima no me lo permitía pero gracias a Jessica eso cambio ella me ayudó a mejorar mi apariencia pero a pesar de eso sigo mi vieja apariencia en Hogwarts para no llamar la atención

Ahora no sólo soy modelo junto con Jessica si no que he trabajado en películas y series también he colaborado con cantantes muy reconocidos

Mi vida a mejorado desde que conocí a Jessica el único problema es si Hogwarts donde me siguen tratando como basura pero trato de ignorarlo aún que es difícil ya que por cada broma de los Merodeadores aparecen nuevas heridas y moratones que es muy difícil esconder ya que no quiero llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación y que empiecen a crear chismes en el mundo muggle

Otra cosa que se me olvida decir en el mundo muggle no me podrás encontrar con el nombre de severus snape si no como Sebastián Delevingne hijo adoptivo de los Delevingne

Ser yo es difícil ya que tienes que distribuir tu tiempo en estudios y trabajo en el mundo muggle mucho trabajo como ir a conciertos a presentarte, ir a sesiones de fotos, entrevistas, grabaciones ya sea de películas o series de televisión es demasiado estrés y más si tienes que estar aguantando a un montón de idiotas que te molestan

Estaba en mi nube de pensamientos cuando de repente ciento que me empujan haciendo que los libros que tenía en la mano caigan y yo junto con ellos.

\- Snivellus lárgate de aquí no estorbes la pasada.- al levantar mi vista vi que el que había hablado era el idiota de Potter y junto a él estaba sus otros tres amigos parecía como si hubieran corrido un maratón.

Hablando de los idiotas que molestan aparecen justo enfrente de mí, que rayos a caso los Invoque si es posible ese poder espero invocar unas vacaciones

\- Deberías ver por donde caminas tarado ¡oh disculpa! es cierto de seguro no vez nada ni con esos lentes cuatro ojos.- me burle dejando salir el sarcasmo en cada palabra.

\- Si serás idiota.- estuvo a punto de lanzarme un hechizo pero su amigo Lupin lo detuvo.

\- Vamos James se nos hace tarde para la clase de pociones si llegamos tarde slughorn nos quitará puntos.- lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el salón de pociones siguiendo de cerca los otros dos idiotas.

Me puse a recoger mis libros y acomodar sus hojas cuando escucho una voz detrás de mi

\- Ey tarado que haces tenemos clase de pociones oh ya se no me digas los tontos de los Merodeadores te jugaron otra broma.- Jessica cruzó los brazos en su pecho

\- Como dirían los muggles "¿Qué comes que adivinas?" De seguro la polla que te comiste era la de un adivino.- me burle

\- Disculpa me ofendes.- hizo una mueca de enfado y en segundos empezó a reír al igual que yo

\- Vamos deja te ayudo llevamos 5 minutos de retraso aunque slughorn como quiera nos dejará pasar somos sus favoritos.- dijo Jessica, siempre de presumida

Solo rodé los ojos y nos fuimos a la clase de pociones  
Al entrar vimos que todos estaban en sus puestos, Slughorn sólo nos dio el pase y nos señaló nuestros asientos

\- Bueno chicos en este día trabajaremos con la poción Fluido explosivo y lo encontrarán en sus libros de texto, la persona que logre hacerla correctamente se llevará 15 puntos para su casa ahora comiencen por favor.- el profesor sólo sonrió y se fue al escritorio a revisar unos pergaminos

\- Voy por los ingredientes tu prepara el material.- le dije a Jessica

\- Como ordene jefecito.- puso una pose militar

\- Ja! que graciosa.- me fui a escoger los ingredientes para la poción  
\- Yo siempre.- Jessica como siempre de infantil me enseñó la lengua

Cuando llegue a nuestro lugar empezamos hacer la poción

\- Oye severus te Olvidaste de este ingrediente.- me habló Jessica señalando el libro

\- Oh mierda lo siento deja voy por el .- iba por el ingrediente pero Jessica me detuvo

\- No, mejor deja voy por el tu cuida la poción ya sabes que no soy muy buena en medir tiempos así que yo voy.- no dije nada y vi como se iba

Dirigí mi vista a mi libro de pociones para ver las instrucciones cuando me di cuenta que mi caldero estaba creando unas burbujas no muy normales

Cuando me acerqué a ver el caldero explotó en mi cara, trate de alejarme eso y la fuerza de la explosión me hizo tropezar y caer de espaldas pero fue demasiado tarde sentía mi cara arder cuando caí sentí como mi cabeza golpeaba fuertemente con algo lo único que escuche fue un grito de alguien llamándome antes de que perder la conciencia

¡SEVERUS!

Minutos antes.

\- Oye canuto .- empuje un poco a sirius para que me hiciera caso

\- Si cornamenta que necesitas .- habló un poco aburrido sirius

\- Deja de dormirte y ayúdame en algo quiero hacerle una broma a snivellus.- sonreí

\- ¿Que tienes en mente?.- el también sonrió

\- Yo le robó un ingrediente de su poción esperamos que Delevingne vaya por el ingrediente y tu arruinas su poción lanzando otro ingrediente.- susurre para que nadie me escuchara

\- De acuerdo vamos.- después de que el hablará me acerqué a una estantería que estaba cercas de snivellus y Delevingne con mi varita convoque un accio cuando ellos estaban distraídos, después me fui a sentar esperamos un poco vimos como los dos hablaban y Delevingne se iba al armario de los ingredientes.  
Vi como sirius se levantó de su asiento y se fue al armario de los ingredientes pasando a lado de Snivellus y dejando sin que el se diera cuenta un extraño ingrediente que ni yo sabía su nombre  
¿De dónde diablos lo sacó?.- me pregunté

Segundos después se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte que hizo que todos nos tiráramos al piso  
Y un grito de angustia era lo único que se escuchó en el salón después de la explosión.


	3. Chapter 2

Sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y como algo cubría mi rostro, lentamente abrí mis ojos y volviendo a cerrarlos por la luz que me calo en los ojos

-¿Pero qué diablos paso?- hablé y sentí mi garganta seca

\- Hola Sev por fin despertaste.- habló una mujer mayor al ver sus ojos sentí como si la hubiera visto en algún otro lado.

\- Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?- pregunté muy confundido

\- Por Merlín Severus cómo es posible que no te acuerdes de mi soy Jessica tu casi hermana.-ante aquellas entre cerré los ojos

\- No es verdad, Jessica no… - No termine de hablar por su interrupción

\- ¿No que?, no se ve tan vieja pues mírame llevas ya 50 años postrado en esa cama el accidente con el caldero y el golpe que te diste causó que quedaras en coma.- después de decir eso empezó a llorar.

\- No puede ser, no entiendo, yo no ¡oh por Dios no puede ser!- empecé a alterarme

\- Severus de verdad te creíste eso.- "Jessica" empezó a reír

\- Pero que… que mierda.- trate de sentarme en la cama pero no pude mi cuerpo me dolía

\- No espera no hagas eso aún estás débil.- Jessica dejo de reírse

\- Quiero que me expliques que es lo que pasó y por que estas así vestida.- cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

\- Bueno verás a los ineptos de Potter y Black se les ocurrió hacerte una broma en clase de pociones está broma salió mal, tu caldero explotó en tu cara razón por la que tienes las vendas no te preocupes no es grave sólo te untaron un ungüento, a si y aparte por la explosión la fuerza de está te aventó y al caer te golpeaste Con algo en la cabeza y la razón por la que estoy vestida así bueno quería hacerte una broma desde hace mucho tiempo porque la vi en Internet y este era el momento perfecto no lo iba a desaprovechar tarde mucho en conseguir el disfraz.- ella empezó a quitarse la máscara de látex junto con la peluca y el maquillaje que tenía puesto.

\- Okay déjame ver si entendí potter y su amiguito Black me hicieron una broma en donde pude morir y tu me haces una broma cuando despierto del accidente y sólo por que la viste en Internet, ¿Qué te pasa mujer a caso quieres seguirle los pasos a los estúpidos merodeadores o que?- empecé a levantar un poco mi tono de voz

\- A ver cálmate severus sabes que yo nunca haría una broma para lastimarte así como lo hacen esos estúpidos merodeadores aparte es otra broma de hermanos quería relajar un poco el ambiente lo siento, me perdonas.- vi que puso su cara más "angelical" haciendo puchero

\- Es ya bien te perdono y quita esa cara que no te queda eres el diablo personificado.- me burle de ella en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por la puerta entró madam pomfrey

\- Veo que ya despertó joven Snape le quitare las vendas para ver como quedaron sus heridas - se acercó a mi revisándome y quitándome poco a poco las vendas cuando terminó me limpió un poco la cara con un trapo.

\- Nada mal no quedó ningún daño después de a ver untado este ungüento contra quemaduras dígame ¿siente algún dolor o alguna otra molestia?

\- No ninguna, madam pomfrey- toque mi cara un poco.

\- Bien aún así si aparece una molestia bienes para darte algo, ya te puedes ir a tu sala común si quieres, oh antes de que se me olvide el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera cuando te despertara que te espera en su oficina, y muchacho cuídate mucho- me revolvió un poco el cabello a modo de cariño y se fue.

\- Okay eso fue raro, para que me querrá el director en su oficina- volteó a ver a Jessica

\- No tengo idea pero si a ese idiota se le ocurre a echarte la culpa de la explosión y no castiga a Potter y a Black juro que los demandó o mejor dicho los demanda nuestros padres ósea eres el modelo estrella de la empresa, eres una figura pública si algo te pasa tenemos derecho a meterlos a la cárcel.

\- Jessica no exageres no pasó nada y cállate no seas estúpida si alguien te escucha descubrirán todo y no quiero que nadie sepa sobre mi "otro yo" quedo claro.

\- Osh está bien como diga mi niño malo- sonrió después de decir mi apodo.

\- Ahora ayúdame a vestirme que tengo todos los huesos entumidos y me cuesta moverme.

\- Está bien que bien que eso se te quita rápido.- se acercó a mi junto a una maleta y empezó a desvestirme para ponerme un uniforme nuevo.

\- Que bien que la enfermería está sola si no pensarían que me estás haciendo otra cosa, ¡ayuda me quiere violar esta maniática del sexo!- jugué un poco con ella haciéndola enojar.

\- Cállate idiota te van a oír.- me golpeó el hombro haciendo que me quejará un poco.

\- Ahora vamos deja te acompaño al comedor por que de seguro tienes hambre.

\- Créeme que sí creo que me comería una vaca entera.- me toque mi estómago

\- Si como sea vamos.

Cuando entramos al comedor todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo ya que estábamos agarrados de la mano, idiotas ya un año de que me llevo así con Jessica y ellos siguen con rumores de que ella es mi novia y que está con migo por lástima, o que le pago por tener sexo, o que es la suplente de lily blabla como sea puros rumores nos separamos y ella se fue a su mesa con los leones y yo a la mía con las serpientes oh si ella es toda una Gryffindor, cuando ella se sentó pude escuchar como unas compañeras de su casa le preguntaban cómo podía andar con una serpiente rastrera como yo y ella sólo los ignoraba.

Cuando me senté en mi mesa muchos susurraba casi lo mismo pero a diferencia era que a la que criticaban era a Jessica ya que Jessica para ellos es otra sangre sucia no sus padres no son muggles son Squib's yo al igual que Jessica los ignore.

Cuando terminó la hora de la comida me dirigí al despacho del director dije la contraseña para entrar que era bombones de chocolate y subí las escaleras cuando entre me di cuenta que no era el único que era citado en el despacho del director si no que ahí también se encontraban los 4 idiotas de los merodeadores.

\- Me mandó a llamar señor director.- puse mi mejor cara neutral para no verme afectado de la presencia de esos idiotas.

\- Oh joven Snape lo esperábamos siéntese por favor- me señaló una silla a lado de lupin okey tengo que admitir que dude en sentarme a un lado de lupin ya que sigo sin superar que casi muero asesinado por el

\- Bien jóvenes los maestros y yo ya no sabemos que hacer con ustedes sus constantes enfrentamientos en salones de clase, pasillos y otros lugares han llegado a afectar a otros y es momento de ponerle fin a esto se que ustedes no se llevan bien pero esto tiene que cambiar a sí que jóvenes ustedes recibirán un castigo por lo sucedido está mañana.

\- ¡QUE PERO POR QUE YO SERÉ CASTIGADO AL IGUAL QUE ELLOS, ELLOS HICIERON EXPLOTAR MI CALDERO, ELLOS SIEMPRE ME DEJAN MAL HERIDO EN LA ENFERMERÍA, POR CULPA DE UNA DE SUS BROMA CASI MUERO EN LAS GARRAS DE UN HOMBRE LOBO, ELLOS SON LOS QUE TIENEN QUE RESIVIR EL CASTIGO NO YO!- me paré de mi asiento vi como lupin bajaba la cabeza en vergüenza

\- ¡CÁLLATE SNIVELLUS HICIMOS TODO ESO POR QUE TE LO MERECES MALDITO MORTIFAGO, Y A REMUS NO LE VUELVAS A DECIR ASI!.- me Di cuenta que mientras Black decía eso me tomaba por el cuello de la camiseta y los dos estábamos muy cercas nuestros ojos ardían en llamas por lo enojados que estábamos Black estaba apunto de golpearme pero el director lo impidió.

\- ¡JÓVENES SE CALMAN AHORA O LOS SUSPENDO!.- cuando el dijo Eso nos volvimos a sentar

\- Ven esa es la razón por la que he tomado la decisión de castigarlos a los 5 por que ya no podemos seguir con esto y espero que con el castigo empiecen a cambiar las cosas entre ustedes para bien. El director sonrió

\- Pero profesor no ha dicho cuál es el castigo- a tenía que hablar lupin con su voz de niño bueno

\- A eso iba joven Lupin, bueno el castigo es que ahora en adelante cada uno de ustedes( miró a los merodeadores) tendrá que pasar tiempo con el joven Snape ya que le he pedido a sus profesores que les asigne una tarea que tendrán que hacerlo en parejas y en cada materia ustedes trabajarán con el joven Snape.

Se quedarán en esta forma snape y lupin harán equipo en cuidado de criaturas mágicas

Señor Black usted y severus harán equipo en pociones

Señor potter usted y el señor Snape harán equipo en transformaciones.

Y señor pettigrew usted y el señor Snape harán equipo en encantamientos

en la actividad que les asignen sus profesores ustedes tendrá que convivir mucho y si me entero que no cumplen su castigo los expulsare a los 5 tampoco quiero peleas ni broma ni nada por el estilo entendieron- puso su típica sonrisa de abuelo

A nosotros no nos quedo nada más que asentir.

\- Bueno chicos ya se pueden ir que tengan un lindo día.

Si claro un lindo día al lado de los 4 idiotas de los merodeadores ¿por qué la vida me odia?


	4. Chapter 3

Me encontraba caminando rumbo a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en donde el profesor pondría el trabajo para el castigo que asigno Dumbledore

̶̶ Maldito vegete porque me haces esto, Merlín que te hice yo para merecer esto – dije un poco exagerado

̶ otra vez hablando solo Severus ̶ una voz se escucho a mis espaldas me gire rápidamente dándome cuenta quien me hablaba.

̶ ¿Qué haces aquí Regulus no deberías de estar en tu clase de DCAO? ̶ pregunte al verlo ahí parado enfrente de mi

̶ bueno veras estuve buscándote ya que quería saber cómo estabas ya sabes por lo de la explosión del caldero y yo bueno no te encontré en la sala común me dijeron que estabas con el director y vine a verte también quería saber porque te llamo el director ̶ Regulus hablaba muy rápido que casi no le podía entender

̶ Estoy bien Regulus no te preocupes y el profesor me llamo para asignarme un castigo junto a los merodeadores ̶ hice una mueca al mencionarlos

̶ ¡Que como que un castigo! Si tu no fuiste el culpable de que esa poción explotara fue culpa de mi hermano y su amigo ellos son los que deberían de ser castigados no un momento me corrijo ellos deberían de ser expulsados ellos... ̶ le tape la boca antes de que siguiera hablando

̶ Ellos también fueron castigados a Dumbledore se le ocurrió la gran idea de que todos nos deberíamos de conocer más y que deberíamos de pasar más tiempo juntos así que nos puso como parejas en varias materias y Regulus hablaremos mas tarde de esto si ahora voy tarde a mi siguiente materia ̶ lo solté lentamente y me di la vuelta para irme

̶ está bien pero me explicaras todo ̶ lo escuche decir antes de irme

Me fui a las orillas del bosque en donde tendíamos la clase al llegar vi que todos estaban reunidos esta clase la compartían Gryffindors y Slytherins

̶ bueno queridos alumnos les tengo un gran proyecto con el que estarán trabajando estos días y para esta ocasión necesitare que trabajen en parejas ̶ cuando dijo eso todos empezaron a hacer desorden

̶ Pero un momento yo hare las parejas ̶ se escucharon varias quejas incluyendo la mía ya que sabia con quien me iba a tocar

̶ veamos Potter con Delevingne, Black con Rosier, Pettigrew con Crouch Jr, Smith con Evans...así continuo hasta que dijo, Lupin con Snape, todos por favor júntense con sus parejas se escucho como todos se quejaban de la pareja que les había tocado pero a un así se movieron para quedar juntos en su lugar.

̶ Lupin ̶ lo salude fríamente

̶ Snape ̶ me devolvió el saludo tímidamente

̶ bueno chicos ya que todos están con sus respectivas parejas quiero que alguien me diga como se llama este animal que ven aquí- saco una pequeña bola de pelos y rápidamente levante mi mano para responder y él me dio la palabra

es un puffskein los magos los usan como mascotas por lo dóciles que son ̶ respondí

̶ Correcto señor Snape 5 puntos para Slytherin, bueno chicos hoy traje a estos pequeñines para su proyecto en el que consiste en que en parejas cuidaran a uno de estos pequeños como si fueran sus hijos y me tendrán que hacer un registro en donde anotaran todos los cuidados que le estarán dando a los pequeños puffskeins y quien no cumpla con este proyecto le bajare tantos puntos a sus casas que faltaran generaciones para que paguen por los puntos que se le bajaron entendido ̶ todos asentimos y el repartió a todas las parejas las pequeñas mascotas cuando me la entrego en las manos pensé en cómo le haría para cuidar de esta "mascota".

̶ este maestro está loco, este proyecto es igual al que le encargan a los muggles en sus colegios ̶ me queje.

̶ ¿Proyecto de muggles? ̶ pregunto Lupin vaya se me había olvidado que estaba a un lado mío

̶ si ya sabes ese en donde a los jóvenes en el colegio les dan un bebe de plástico a cuidar o en otros países les dan un huevo decorado para cuidar ̶ dije sin mucha importancia.

̶ ¿en donde cuidan un huevo?, ese proyecto nunca lo había escuchado a pesar de ser mestizo no tengo mucho contacto con los muggles ̶ hizo una mueca

̶ Bueno donde más cuidan huevos como proyecto son en de Latinoamérica o depende de la institución en donde estén los adolecentes ese proyecto lo hacen para que los jóvenes muggles sepan de la responsabilidad de cuidar de un bebe es raro que a nosotros nos pongan ese proyecto ̶ mire a Lupin que me escuchaba atentamente

̶ ¿crees que también nos dieron ese proyecto para saber de la responsabilidad de un bebe? ̶ pregunto muy confudido

̶ no lo creo es más seguro que esto es obra de Dumbledore y su castigo ̶ rodé los ojos fastidiado

̶ tienes razón, emm Snape bueno sobre lo de esta mañana en pociones yo lo siento por mis amigos a veces suelen ser unos inmaduros y no saben que sus "bromas dañan a los demás"̶ vi como bajo su mirada apenado

̶ Lupin no hagas eso ̶ levante su rostro con mi mano para verlo directamente a los ojos

̶ ¿hacer qué?- vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

̶ No te disculpes por ellos, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada ellos son los que se deben de disculpar tu eres el que siempre termina disculpándose por los errores de ellos deja de hacer eso, y no quieras justificar sus errores con eso de su inmadurez ellos ya están demasiado grandecitos para darse cuenta de lo que es bueno y de lo que es malo ̶ quite mi mano de su barbilla

̶ Pero de lo que si me tengo que disculpar es sobre lo que paso aquella noche en la casa de los gritos, perdóname casi te mate ̶ un semblante de tristeza apareció en su rostro

̶ Lupin se que no fue tu culpa y sé que no eras consiente mientras estabas ya sabes transformado entendí eso después que se paso mi enojo, así que te perdone ya hace tiempo ̶ al decir eso vi una gran sonrisa lo siguiente que hizo me dejo petrificado .

Lupin me estaba abrazando su rostro estaba oculto en mi cuello y pude escuchar un pequeño sollozo a aquí fue donde reaccione y le devolví el abrazo, en ese momento me di cuenta que todos dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo para prestarnos atención muchos tenían cara de sorprendidos y los otros merodeadores tenían los ojos como platos.

̶ Perdón, perdón ̶ se escuchaba la voz de lupin entrecortada por el llanto

̶ shh tranquilo deja de llorar y deja de pedir perdón lupin olvida eso ya paso deja eso en el pasado ̶ susurre suavemente en su oído para que nadie nos escuchara, pase mi mano suavemente por su espalda para reconfortarlo.

̶ y Lupin deberías de calmar tus llantos todos nos están viendo ̶ dije eso ya que me estaban empezando a incomodar las miradas de todos sobre nosotros

̶ Yo, disculpa por eso ̶ lupin se aparto de mi limpiándose las lagrimas rápidamente

̶ no te preocupes, bueno cambiemos de tema debemos dividirnos las tareas y los horarios para cuidar a la pequeña bola de pelos ̶ toque al pequeño animal dándome cuenta que ronroneaba como un gato haciendo que sonriera levemente

̶ Si quieres podemos cuidarlo de esta forma un día tú y un día yo y al final podemos cuidarlo un día entero los dos y si se nos complica o necesitamos ayuda, nos juntamos y lo cuidamos juntos ̶ sonrió viéndome hacerle cariños al pequeño animal.

̶ me parece perfecto, pero este día lo comienzo yo ̶ pegue el pequeño animalito un poco más a mi pecho

̶ Si está bien por mí no hay problema ̶ me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa

̶ Jovenes si ya se pusieron de acuerdo con sus parejas sobre como cuidaran a "sus bebes" ya se pueden retirar ̶ se burlo al ver que muchos tenían cara de fastidio

̶ me retiro con tu permiso ̶ me iba a ir pero lupin me detuvo con una mano tomando mi brazo

̶ espera, yo... muchas gracias por perdonarme Severus digo Snape ̶ se corrigió rápidamente

̶ no tienes que agradecerme y puedes llamarme Severus digo vamos a estar trabajando juntos por mucho tiempo así que llámame por mi nombre ̶ le sonreí levemente

̶ Entonces tu puedes llamarme Remus ̶

̶ Muy bien Remus ̶ después de decir eso me fui

Iba camino al catillo cuando alguien tomo mi brazo

̶ Pero que rayos ̶ me gire rápidamente encontrándome con una muy seria Jessica

̶ me puedes decir que fue eso que acaba de pasar en clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas ̶ okey su tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesta

̶ a que te refieres ̶ me hice el loco

̶ hay por favor como diría un mexicano " _no te hagas el que la virgen te habla_ " respóndeme que significa ese abrazo ̶ se cruzo de brazos

̶ ay por favor Jessica cálmate pareces una novia celosa, solo fue un abrazo nada mas ̶ evite su mirada ya que me sentía un poco avergonzado

̶ Si solo un abrazo pero recuerda que no te debes de ver blando no como realmente eres recuerda que debes de mantener tu falsa fachada de fría serpiente o empezaran a sospechar ̶ su mirada buscaba la mía

̶ lo siento no pude evitarlo, el todavía se culpa de lo que paso aquella noche y lloro pidiéndome perdón sabes que me he convertido en un blando que se conmueve por todo sabes que "Sebastian" no soporta que las demás personas lloren ̶ mis ojos se encontraron con ella y vi como su semblante serio se relajo

̶ está bien pero trata de que no vuelva a pasar si alguien se entera de tu verdadera personalidad y de tu otra identidad puede usar eso en tu contra ̶ al decir eso me abrazo

Diablos no pensé en eso y tampoco pensé en que el chisme de lo que ocurrió este día va estar en boca de todos, ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?

_  
Notas de la autora (leer por favor se explica cosas de severus)

Holiiii ya llegue con nuevo capítulo  
No se ustedes pero a mi se me hizo largo 😓😂😂

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo este capítulo me salió muy remus x severus

Quiero decir que las palabras en cursiva Es donde hablan otro idioma  
Si severus y Jessica dominan varios idiomas por los lugares donde han viajado

La personalidad de severus es diferente ya que al ser una figura pública tomo una personalidad más humilde y menos fría  
La personalidad fría sólo la usa en Hogwarts  
El es demasiado bueno con sus fans y odia ver a las personas llorar en frente de el por eso actuó así con lupin  
El no odia a los muggles (antes si por su padre) pero ahora no ya que ellos le demuestran mucho su apoyo (como todo típico fan con su idolo)

Otra aclaración es que aquí voy a cambiar cosas del mundo de Harry Potter (como típica fanfic)  
Voy a estar mezclando las épocas ya que esto paso en los años 70 no había mucha tecnología como lo hay ahora y vídeos musicales películas y cosas tampoco había  
Es por eso que mezclare ambas épocas para que no de les haga extraño si menciono a artistas, peliculas, videos musicales o cosas que apenas están saliendo a la venta en pleno 2017 :v  
Pero es para mejorar todo eso de la "otra vida de severus que ya como todos sabemos es famoso "y la verdad me gusta la tecnología y la moda de estos tiempo del 2017  
Oh si también cambiaré los vídeos musicales de artistas o los protagonistas de películas para meter a severus en ellos :v

Si tienen dudas de alguna cosa no sean tímidas pregunten:v


	5. Chapter 4

[Remus Lupin]  
\- lunatico que diablos explícanos qué fue eso.- un Sirius black muy enojado me veía fijamente y de tras de él se encontraba James y Peter  
\- Sirius calmate primero- levante las manos tratando de alcanzar sus hombros.

\- como quieres que me calme si te acabamos de ver muy abrazadito a snivellus no me digas que el maldito grasiento te lanzo un imperius- sirius frunció más el ceño.

-Sirius hay una explicación para eso y no no me... - trate de explicar.

-ese grasiento mortifago es lo mas seguro que lo haya hecho- James apoyo a Sirius

-James están malinterpretado….- trate de hablar y de nuevo me interrumpieron.

-si no hay razón para que Remus abrazara a Snivellus de seguro ya esta practicando las maldiciones imperdonables por eso comenzó con el imperius- hablo Peter apoyando a sus otros amigos.

\- ¡ALTO ME VAN A DEJAR HABLAR O QUE!-levanté la voz muy enojado.

\- remus nosotros solo …..- Sirius trato de hablar pero lo interrumpo.

-ustedes nada, saben que este tiempo he estado decaído por lo que pasó esa noche en la casa de los gritos, saben cuantas veces me he levantado en las madrugadas por culpa de las pesadillas que sufro en donde me veo a mi mismo matando a snape, saben cuanto dolor me causa saber que alguien me tenga miedo debido a mi condición, por esa razón me acerque a snape para pedirle perdón por lo de aquella noche- les dije tratando de controlarme ya que empezaba a temblar debido al llanto que quiso salir de mi.

\- No debiste, sabes que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada lunático- hablo James tratando de calmarme

-No, no tuviste nada que ver y aparte no debe de sentirse culpable ni pedirle disculpas vamos es el grasiento de snivellus por merlin Remus te disculpaste con un mortifago además que solo le estuviéramos haciendo un bien a la comunidad magica eliminando un mortifgo menos.- al decir eso Sirius me molesto mucho.

\- ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SIRIUS SABES MUY BIEN QUE SI LO HUBIERA MATADO AHORA MISMO ESTARÍA EN AZKABAN Y TAMBIÉN COMO PUEDES DESEARLE LA MUERTE A ALGUIEN POR FAVOR SIRIUS PIENSA BIEN! - mientras decía eso pude sentir como mi lobo interior estaba muy molesto.

\- Remus calmate, baja la voz por favor nos pueden escuchar- Peter habló tomándome de los hombros.  
-Remus tiene razón Sirius si no hubiéramos intervenido el estaría en azkaban y bueno por más que Snivellus sea un mortifago grasiento no merece ser asesinado por uno de nosotros- hablo James.

-no hablen de el asi el no es un mortifago, no hablen sin nisiquiera conocerlo- defendí a snape por primera vez de mis amigos.

\- tu como sabes que no es un mortifago,tu tampoco lo conoces, por merlin Remus date cuenta con que tipo de amistades se junta Snivellus es de la casa de las serpientes sabes que hay rumores de que ahí hay futuro seguidores de ese tal voldemort todos obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre, recuerda cómo llamo a lily su supuestamente mejor amiga que bueno que ella abrió lo ojos a tiempo y se alejó de ese grasiento, recuerda el es oscuro siempre obsesionado con las artes oscuras él es misterioso y es una persona sin sentimientos de corazón frío incapaz de perdonar a alguien- dijo sirius con un semblante muy serio.

\- si yo tampoco lo conozco pero no hables asi de el Sirius ni siquiera nos hemos dado la oportunidad de conocerlo no puedes decir que el es una persona sin sentimientos por Merlín de verdad te dejas llevar por lo que dicen los demás son simples rumores y a demas el no tiene amigos más que Jessica él hubiera estado solo desde que se separó de lily si Jessica no se hubiera acercado a él otra cosa más él no es oscuro mi lobo lo a detectado como una persona normal no tiene nada oscuro en el y yo les recomendaría que empiecen a tratar de conocerlo ya que trabajaremos con el en las clases no se ustedes pero yo si quiero conocerlo saber qué oculta detrás de esa máscara de frialdad porque algo me dice que se esconde algo más dentro de esa máscara ha si y otra cosa para que sepas en el rato que estuvimos juntos hablamos sobre lo que pasó esa noche y le pedí perdón y saben que el me dijo que ya me había perdonado y que no me deveria de culpar por que entendia la situacion de mi problema y a demas el me consoló cuando empeze a llorar en su hombro así que no digas que el es una persona sin sentimientos y tiene razón yo no soy culpable de lo que pasó yo no debería de disculparme en todo caso serías tú Sirius Black el que debería de disculparse con él porque por tu estúpida broma el casi es asesinado por mi.- hable dejando salir de mi todo el enojo que sentía en mi

-yo Remus yo…. - sirius trato de hablar pero lo interrumpo

\- no hables no ahorita yo solo les pido que por favor traten de conocerlo por favor - despues de desir eso me di media vuelta y me retire

\- ¡LUNATICO ESPERA!- James grito pero no le preste atencion.

[Merodeadores]

-Yo creo que Remus tiene razón.- hablo peter con voz tímida.

-Ahora que todos se van a poner del lado de ese grasiento- hablo sirius muy serio

\- Sirius yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con la idea pero pensándolo bien y como dijo lunático sería buena idea tratar de conocerlo como dijo él estaremos trabajando con el y pues bueno nunca nos habíamos dado a la tarea de conocerlo ni siquiera cruzamos palabras con él si no solo para atacarnos o hacerle bromas y a demás yo ya no necesito molestarlo él ya no está con lily ya no tiene caso que lo moleste.- James habló encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ustedes están locos si piensan que yo trataré a Snivellus de otra forma que no sea de enemigos, al parecer yo soy el único cuerdo que queda aquí .- sirius dijo con fastidio

\- Sirius como dice mi idolo "no hay que juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas" así que yo seguiré su consejo y tratare de conocerlo- hablo peter quitando la vista de sirius.

\- oh vamos peter deja tu obsesión por ese muggle no basta con tener colecciones de él ahora vas a seguir lo que él diga Remus hizo mal al dejarte ver ese aparato en donde salió ese muggle santiago, Salomón o como se llame- sirius rodó los ojos con fastidio

-Se llama SEBASTIAN y para tu información da buenos consejos - peter se sonrojo.

\- si como sea me voy espero que recapaciten de su lavado de cerebro - sirius dio media vuelta y se fue sin antes escuchar a James hablar.

-no sirius espero que tu recapacites y pidas perdón por lo que hicistes.

Sirius no se detuvo y siguió caminando.

\- y como le haremos con sniv...snape peter algun consejo que tenga ese tal sebastian? - le pregunto James a peter.

\- emm no se pero hay que intentar algo lo primero creo que sería no hacerle más bromas y hablarle sin apodos- dijo tímidamente peter.

-mm creo poder hacerlo ven vamos a ver dónde se metió lunático para que nos ayude con el trabajo de Astronomía- james dijo para ponerse en marcha con peter rumbo a la biblioteca lugar en donde seguramente se encontraría su amigo


	6. Chapter 5

[Severus]

-Severus, oye, mierda severu te estoy llamando- senti como me tomaron del brazo haciendo que detuviera mi caminar.

-¡Jessica! Perdon no estaba prestando atención- me disculpe con ella

\- oh si de eso si me di cuenta- rodo los ojos con fastidio

-bueno ya a lo que venía tenemos que ir a la sala de los menesteres encontre una forma de subir directos para que ya sabes los fans no empiezen a decir que desaparecemos de la nada y nunca se nos ve- se encogió de hombros.

\- pero como si para eso necesitamos internet y los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan aquí en Hogwarts- la mire con duda

\- daaa eso ya lo se pero te acuerdas de mi amigo Warren Ackermann?.- me miro

\- disculpa pero tienes muchos amigos y no me acuerdo muy bien de el- dije tratando de recordar su nombre

\- ash Warren el científico alemán que conocí cuando fui a una sesión de fotos- dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- oh ya el cientifico loco - me burle de el.

\- oye no le digas asi, bueno como sea resulta que el no es muggle puedes creerlo y es un científico que trabaja mezclado la magia con químicos y tecnología muggle y el me hizo el favor de crearme estos celulares y un equipo de computadora cámaras luces etc. Que trabajen con magia ah y aparte el creo la base de maquillaje que llevamos puesta para ocultar nuestros tatuajes y tambien la pocion de aceleramiento de edad, le debemos tanto a él .- al decir eso me entregó un celular parecido a la marca ¡Phone

\- wow a ver cuando me lo presentas para darle las gracias- le dije mirando el nuevo celular.

\- a si y el equipo y lo demás ya lo instale en la sala de menesteres tarde mucho en pensar un lugar bueno para grabar espero que te guste ven vamos que Sebastián y Rubi tienen que subir ese directo- me guiño un ojo y seguido de eso me tomo de la mano para dirigirnos ahi.

_

Severus y Jessica mientras hablaron en ningún momento se percataron de que otra persona estaba escuchando su conversación escondida entre las sombras los veía muy atentamente

-sabia que eras tu severus, sabía que eras mi querido sebastian, ¿porqué te escondes amor?, ¿porqué no estas junto a mi lado? , amor pronto estaremos juntos porque tu eres mio y yo soy tuya y mataría a cualquiera que se acerque a ti- la sombra que caminaba en los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts tomo una foto y la beso en esa foto se encontraba la imagen de sebastian Delevigne.

_  
[Severus]

-¿ya esta todo listo?- pregunte mientras veía la enorme sala en donde nos encontrábamos esta sala parecía un enorme departamento en donde a un lado se encontraban las cámaras todo como un estudio fotográfico al otro lado estaban los espejos en donde ensayaremos algunos bailes, del otro lado estaba un estudio de grabacion musical, otro lado para editar videos había muchas cosas.

\- ya esta todo puesto solo falta que nos quitemos las pelucas y el maquillaje y nos arreglemos - al decir eso ella se dirigió al otro lado de la sala en donde se encontraba un armario y un tocador con varios maquillajes.

\- que bien por que odio esta peluca me empieza a picar- al decir eso me la quite y empecé a desvestirme para pasar por mi piel la crema que quitaba el maquillaje que ocultaba mis tatuajes, me paré delante del espejo apreciando mi figura que ya no era la de antes, ya no era el niño debilucho al que se le notaban las costillas, el niño lleno de cicatrices y moretones gracias a mi padre y los merodeadores, las viejas cicatrices que no se lograron quitar con el tiempo ahora estaban ocultas debajo de tatuajes que adornaban mi piel, deje de verme en el espejo y me puse un pantalon negro con una camisa blanca y tome un peine y arregle un poco mi cabello.

-¿Listo? - preguntó Jessica tomando el control de la cámara.

-listo - respondí con una sonrisa

-bueno, empezamos en 3, 2, 1- apreto el boton y la cámara empezó a grabar

\- hola amores estamos tan felices de poder tener un tiempo para grabar para ustedes ya que como saben estamos en temporada de estudios y hay trabajo también, hoy como muchos saben vamos hacer un especial de preguntas que siempre hacemos en los directos ya que no tenemos nada interesante que contar- me rei un poco viendo a la cámara

\- si queridos a si que ya saben dejen sus preguntas en el chat del directo- contestó Jessica- oh mira ya están escribiendo.

*Ame737_ hola Sebastián y Ruby saludos desde Colombia los amo son lo mejor

\- hola Ame 737 saludos a colombia, gracias a ustedes , son lo mejores fans los amamos- respondió Jessica

*Taty556_ ¿cuando vienen otra vez a México? ya los extrañamos.

-no sabemos Taty556 nosotros también extrañamos México y a ustedes pero tenemos mucho trabajo y la universidad nos mata- respondí sonando dramático

*PeterP221_ Sebastian te amo eres mi heroe ❤

\- oh basta me vas hacer sonrojar mua te amo- lanze un beso a la camara...

Así seguimos con el directo contestando varias preguntas hasta que nos despedimos para no quedarnos después del toque de queda y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones no sin antes ponernos de nuevo nuestros " disfraces"


End file.
